08 listopada 1985
Program 1 8.10 — Historia, kl. 7 — Bezwładność 9.00 — Wokół nas, kl. 1—2 — W świecie zwierząt 9.30—12.00 — „Domator" 9.35 — „Domowe przedszkole" 10.00 — DT — wiadomości 10.10 — Film dla 2 zmiany — „Powstańcza opowieść" (3) 11.25 — „Tylko dla ciebie" 11.35 — Bajka o wilczej wyspie — film dokumentalny 12.00 — Język polski, kl. 8 — Listy z podróży 12.30 — TTR — Historia, sem. 1 — Kultura średniowiecza 14.00 — TTR — Chemia, sem. 1 — Budowa atomu a właściwości chemiczne pierwiastków 14.30 — Telewizyjny Kurs Rolniczy (4) 14.50 — Wokół nas, kl. 1—2 — W świecie zwierząt 15.35 — „W szkole i w domu" 15.55 — NURT — Studium Geografii — Od skały do gleby (2) 16.25 — Program dnia — DT — wiadomości 16.30 — Dla młodych widzów: „Majsterklepka” 16.55 — Dla dzieci: „Piątek z Pankracym" 17.20 — DT — wiadomości 17.30 — „Żyć w krajobrazie" 17.50 — „Piłkarska kadra czeka" 18.05 — „Bez próby" — „Czarny Teatr" z Pragi 19.00 — Dobranoc 19.10 — „Studium" — „Bank genów" 19.30 — Dziennik telewizyjny 20.00 — „Monitor rządowy" 20.30 — „Powstańcza opowieść" (3) — „Wielki projekt" — serial produkcji CSRS 21.45 — DT — komentarze 22.05 — „Magazyn literacki Pegaza" 22.45 — „Kontakty" 23.15 — „Leonid Czyżyk" — recital radzieckiego pianisty jazzowego 23.40 — DT — wiadomości Program 2 17.25 — Program dnia 17.30 — „Klub Antoniego Piechniczka" 17.50 — „Zbliżenia czyli to i owo o filmie" 18.20 — Przeboje „Dwójki" 18.30 — PANORAMA 19.05 — „Fragglesi" — film animowany 19.30 — Dziennik telewizyjny 20.00 — „Galerie świata" Ermitaż (3) 20.30 — „Wcielenia Ludmiły Gurczenko" — program rozrywkowy 21.15 — „Było, nię minęło" — magazyn filmów dokumentalnych 21.45 — Filmy Wernera Herzoga — „Szklane serce" 23.15 — „Wielki mecz": Karpow — Kasparow 23.30 — „Rozmowy intymne" — „Z podświadomością 0.00 — Wieczorne wiadomości Rai Uno 9.30 Televideo - Pagine dimostrative 10.30 Dieci e trenta con amore - Giovanni, da una madre all´ altra 11.55 Che tempo fa 12.00 TG 1 - Flash 12.05 Pronto... chi gioca? 13.30 Telegiornale 13.55 TG 1 - Tre minuti di... 14.00 Pronto... chi gioca? 14.15 Quattordici quindici oggi..., Quando la cronaca diventa storia 15.00 Primissima 15.30 DSE: Ai confini della Cina 16.00 Gimnastica: Campionati mondiali 16.30 L´amico Gipsy 17.00 TG 1 - Flash 17.05 Risate con Stanlio ed Ollio 18.20 Spaziolibero: i programmi dell´ accesso 18.40 Taxi 19.05 Aeroporto internazionale 19.35 Almanacco del giorno dopo - Che tempo fa 20.00 Telegiornale 20.30 90 anni di cinema: Doppio spettacolo (VI) - Come le foglie al vento 22.15 Una magnifica ossessione 00.05 TG 1 Notte - Che tempo fa 00.20 DSE: Uno stile, una cittá Rai Due 9.30-11.45 Televideo - Pagine dimostrative 11.55 Cordialmente 13.00 TG 2 - Ore tredici 13.25 TG 2 - Chip 13.30 Capitol 14.30 TG 2 - Flash 14.35-16.00 Tandem 16.00 DSE: Artisiti allo specchio 16.30 Pane e marmellata 17.30 TG 2 - Flash 17.35 Sereno variabile 18.30 TG 2 - Sportsera 18.40 Le strade di San Francisco, Meteo 2 - Previsioni del tempo 19.45 TG 2 - Telegiornale 20.20 TG 2 - Lo sport 20.30 Verdi 22.25 TG 2 - Stasera 22.30 Tribuna politica 23.10 Bert D´Angelo superstar 24.00 TG 2 - Stanotte 00.10 Cinema di notte: Shaft e i mercanti di schiavi Rai Tre 11.45-13.00 Televideo - Pagine dimostrative 14.20 DSE: Il francese 14.50 DSE: Il russo 15.20 Concerto sinfonico diretto da Wladimir Delman 16.20 DSE: Gli antibiotici 16.50 DSE: Wilfredo Lam 17.20 Dadaumpa 18.25 Speciale Orecchiocchio 19.00 TG 3 19.35 La solidarietá difficile 20.05 DSE: Luoghi etruschi in Toscana 20.30 Opera for Africa 23.25 TG 3 24.00 Tutto Musco Tele Monte Carlo (TMC) 18.00 Cartoni, Ulisse 31 18.30 Shopping, guida agli acquisti condotta da Paola Protasi 19.25 Mandrin, Sceneggiato (4° puntata) 20.30 Tatort: Sul lungo de delitto 22.15 TMC Sport: Hockey su ghiaccio 22.45 TMC Sport: Tennis da tavolo Rete 4 9.00 Destini 9.40 Lucy Show 10.00 Il padre di famiglia 12.15 Mammy fa per tutti 12.45 Alvin Show, Hallo Spank, Lupin III 15.00 Piume e paillettes 15.40 La donna del destino 17.50 Lucy Show 18.20 Ai confini della norte 18.50 I Ryan 19.30 Febbre d'amore 20.30 W le donne 23.00 Alfred Hitchcock 23.30 Dick Tracy 24.00 Agente speciale 1.00 Agenzia U. N. C. L. E. Canale 5 8.35 Alice 9.00 Peyton Place 9.50 General Hospital 10.45 Facciamo un affare 11.15 Tuttinfamiglia 12.00 Bis 12.40 Il pranzo e servito 13.30 Sentieri 14.30 La valle dei pini 15.30 Una vita da vivere 16.30 Hazzard 17.30 Doppio slalom 18.00 Zero in condotta 18.30 C´est la vie 19.00 I Jefferson 19.30 Zig Zag 20.30 Premiatissima 23.00 Premiere 23.50 La spada di Damasco Italia 1 8.45 Gli eroi di Hogan 9.10 Quella casa nella prateria 10.00 Fantasilandia 10.50 Operazione ladro 11.45 Quincy 12.40 La donna bionica 13.30 Help 14.15 Dee Jay Television 15.00 Chips 16.00 Lady Georgie, Sui monti con Annette, Mimi e la nazionale di pallavolo 18.00 Quella casa nella prateria 19.00 Gioco delle coppie 19.30 Happy Days 20.00 I Puffi, Snorky 20.30 L´ospedale piú pazzo del mondo 22.30 I migliori 23.00 Cannon 24.00 Strike Force Euro TV 12.00 Tuttocinema 12.05 I nuovi Roockies 13.00 Il ritomo dell'uomo tigre 13.30 Transformer 14.00 Innamoraesi 16.30 Week-end 18.00 Transformer 18.30 Il ritomo dell'uomo tigre 19.00 Peline Story 19.25 Speciale spettacolo 19.30 Carmin 20.30 Alla mia cara mama nel giorno del suo compleanno 22.20 Eurocalcio 23.20 Tuttocinema Teleroma 13.05 Il magico mondo di Gigi 13.30 Lamú 14.00 Il tacco di Pato 14.05 Andrea Celeste 14.55 Fitz Patricks 16.00 Il magico mondo di Gigi 16.30 Lamú 17.00 Scooby Doo 17.30 Dimensione lavoro 18.00 U.I.L. 18.30 All'ombra del grande cedro 19.30 Andrea Celeste 20.30 Il tacco di Pato 20.35 La paura dietro la porta 22.20 I giorni di Bryan 23.15 Venerdi Sport 24.00 Prima pagina 00.15 Il grande attacco Telestudio 10.00 Nel regno del cartoon, Skippy il canguro 11.00 Ronefor Magnetoterapia 11.30 Television Market 13.30 Redazionale 14.30 Affari d'oro 16.30 Kronos 17.30 Tutti ragazzi, Skippy il canguro, Nel regno del Cartoons 18.30 Il sentiero dell´ astrologia 19.30 Skippy il canguro 20.00 Redazionale 20.30 I dodici legionari 21.00 Motoring 21.30 Zoom 22.00 Mille e una notte 24.00 This is cinema 00.30 Soko 5113 1.00 Littie Rita nel Far West 2.30 Uni ospite gradito per mia moglie Rete A 8.00 Accendi un'amica 14.00 Felicitá... dove sei 15.00 14° ora 16.30 Black Beauty 17.00 Buck Rogers 18.00 Incontro nei cieli 19.30 Curro Jimenez 20.25 Felicitá... dove sei 21.30 Senza sapera niente di lei 23.30 Primo mercato Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele Monte Carlo (TMC) z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Euro TV z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Teleroma z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Telestudio z 1985 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete A z 1985 roku